1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid integrated circuit device, and more particularly to a hybrid integrated circuit device in which the bonding with the fine metal wire can be reduced and the number of assembling steps diminished.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a hybrid integrated circuit device to be placed in the electronic equipment is formed with a conductive pattern on a printed circuit board, a ceramic substrate, or a metallic board, in which the active elements such as an LSI or a discrete TR and the passive elements such as a chip condenser, a chip resistor or a coil are mounted on the conductive pattern. And the conductive pattern and said elements are electrically connected to realize a circuit with predetermined functions.
One example of the circuit is shown in FIG. 19. This circuit is an audio circuit, with those elements mounted as shown in FIG. 20.
In FIG. 20, a mounting board 1 with at least its surface insulated is shown by the outermost rectangular line. And on this mounting board 1, a conductive pattern 2 made of Cu is formed. This conductive pattern 2 is made up of an outside lead-out electrode 2A, an interconnect 2B, a die pad 2C, a bonding pad 2D, and an electrode 4 for securing a passive element 3.
The die pad 2C has a TR, a diode, a composite element or an LSI fixed by solder in a bare chip form. And the electrode on the fixed chip and the bonding pad 2D are electrically connected via the fine metal wires 5A, 5B, 5C. This fine metal wire is typically classified into those for a small signal and a large signal, a fine metal wire of 20 to 80 xcexcmxcfx86 being used for small signal purpose. Here, the Au wire 5A or Al wire of about 40 xcexcmxcfx86 is employed. Also, for large signal purpose, the Au wire or Al wire of about 100 to 300 xcexcmxcfx86 is employed. In particular, the wire diameter for large signal is great, and in view of the costs, the Al wire 5B of 150 xcexcmxcfx86 or the Al wire 5C of 300 xcexcmxcfx86 is selected.
A power TR 6 for passing a large current is fixed to a heat sink 7 on the die pad 2C to prevent temperature rise of the chip.
And the interconnect 2B for connecting the outside lead-out electrode 2A, the die pad 2C, the bonding pad 2D, and the electrode 4 extends over the board to make a circuit. Also, in the case where the interconnects cross each other owing to the chip position or the way of interconnecting, the jumping wires 8A, 8B are employed.
As will be apparent from FIG. 20, a chip conductor, a chip resistor, a small signal TR chip, a large signal TR chip, a diode, and an LSI are employed, and fixed by the brazing material. And the semiconductor element such as a TR chip is electrically connected using a fine metal wire. This fine metal wire is classified into a plurality of sorts depending on the current capacity. There are a great number of sorts for the fine metal wire. As can be seen from this, the fixing of chip or connection of fine metal wire brought about the problem that the assembling process is significantly complex, resulting in the increased costs.
Lately, the chips having a chip size of as small as 0.45xc3x970.5 mm, 0.25 mm in thickness with the low unit price have been put on the market. However, if this chip is fixed by solder, the solder is sucked up on the side face of chip, causing a short-circuit, and making it difficult to employ this chip for the hybrid integrated circuit device.
If a package with the semiconductor elements fixed on a lead frame is mounted on a hybrid integrated circuit board, the size of this package is very great, resulting in the problem that the size of the hybrid integrated circuit board is increased.
As described above, even if the hybrid integrated circuit board was employed to cut down the costs, there was the problem that the very small chips could not be mounted, and the assembling process was lengthened to increase the costs.
The present invention has been achieved in the light of the above-mentioned problems, and a first aspect of the invention is a hybrid integrated circuit device at least comprising a mounting board having at least a surface insulated and with a plurality of conductive patterns, a semiconductor element electrically connected to the conductive pattern, and a fine metal wire for bonding a bonding electrode of the semiconductor element with the conductive pattern, wherein a semiconductor device having the fine metal wire and the semiconductor element bonded by the fine metal wire as one package is mounted on the mounting board.
If a semiconductor device packaged beforehand is prepared, and mounted on the mounting board, the assembling process of the hybrid integrated circuit device can reduce the number of bonding the fine metal wire, and can be shortened.
A second aspect of the invention is the hybrid integrated circuit device, wherein a plurality of kinds of fine metal wires made of different materials are used, at least one kind of fine metal wire being totally packaged in the semiconductor device
For example, in the case where the hybrid integrated circuit device is made up of the Au wire and the Al wire,
If a semiconductor element using the Au wire is prepared for a semiconductor device, the assembling process of the hybrid integrated circuit device can do away with the bonding of the Au wire, and is met with the bonding of the Al wire alone. Accordingly, the bonding for the Au wire can be dispensed with from the assembling process, resulting in the simplified assembling process.
A third aspect of the invention is the hybrid integrated circuit device, wherein a plurality of kinds of the fine metal wires having different wire diameters are used, at least one kind of fine metal wire being totally packaged in the semiconductor device.
For example, in the case where the fine metal wires of 300 xcexcm and 105 xcexcm are laid, the assembling process can dispense with the bonding for the fine metal wire of 150 xcexcm, if a semiconductor device bonded by the fine metal wire of 150 xcexcm is prepared.
A fourth aspect of the invention is the hybrid integrated circuit device, wherein all of the fine metal wires are packaged in the semiconductor device.
In assembling the hybrid integrated circuit device, the bonding of the fine metal wire can be totally dispensed with.
A fifth aspect of the invention is a hybrid integrated circuit device at least comprising a mounting board having at least a surface insulated and with a plurality of conductive patterns, a small signal type semiconductor element electrically connected to the conductive pattern, a large signal type semiconductor element electrically connected to the conductive pattern, an Au wire for bonding at least a bonding electrode of the small signal type semiconductor element with the conductive pattern, an Al wire for bonding the conductive patterns, wherein a semiconductor device having the Au wire and the semiconductor element bonded by the Au wire as one package is mounted on the mounting board.
A sixth aspect of the invention is the hybrid integrated circuit device, wherein the fine metal wire for bonding the conductive patterns is the Al wire.
A seventh aspect of the invention is a hybrid integrated circuit device at least comprising a mounting board having at least a surface insulated and with a plurality of conductive patterns, a small signal type semiconductor element electrically connected to the conductive pattern, a large signal type semiconductor element electrically connected to the conductive pattern, an Au wire for bonding the conductive patterns, and an Al wire for bonding at least the large signal type semiconductor element with the conductive pattern, wherein a semiconductor device having the Al wire and the large signal type semiconductor element bonded by the Al wire as one package is mounted on the mounting board.
An eighth aspect of the invention is the hybrid integrated circuit device, wherein the fine metal wire for bonding the conductive patterns is the Au wire.
A ninth aspect of the invention is a hybrid integrated circuit device at least comprising a mounting board having at least a surface insulated and with a plurality of conductive patterns, a small signal type semiconductor element electrically connected to the conductive pattern, a large signal type semiconductor element electrically connected to the conductive pattern, a small diameter fine metal wire for bonding at least a bonding electrode of the small signal type semiconductor element with the conductive pattern, and a large diameter fine metal wire for bonding the conductive patterns, wherein a semiconductor device having the small diameter fine metal wire and the semiconductor element bonded by the small diameter fine metal wire as one package is mounted on the mounting board.
A tenth aspect of the invention is the hybrid integrated circuit device, wherein the fine metal wire for bonding the conductive patterns is the large diameter fine metal wire.
An eleventh aspect of the invention is a hybrid integrated circuit device at least comprising a mounting board having at least a surface insulated and with a plurality of conductive patterns, a small signal type semiconductor element electrically connected to the conductive pattern, a large signal type semiconductor element electrically connected to the conductive pattern, a small diameter fine metal wire for bonding the conductive patterns, and a large diameter fine metal wire for bonding at least a bonding electrode of the large signal type semiconductor element with the conductive pattern, wherein a semiconductor device having the large diameter fine wire and the semiconductor element bonded by the large diameter fine wire as one package is mounted on the mounting board.
A twelfth aspect of the invention is the hybrid integrated circuit device, wherein the fine metal wire for bonding the conductive patterns is the small diameter fine wire.
A thirteenth aspect of the invention is a hybrid integrated circuit device at least comprising a mounting board having at least a surface insulated and with a plurality of conductive patterns, a small signal type semiconductor element electrically connected to the conductive pattern, a large signal type semiconductor element electrically connected to the conductive pattern, an Au wire for bonding at least a bonding electrode of the small signal type semiconductor element with the conductive pattern, and an Al wire for bonding the conductive patterns, wherein a semiconductor device is mounted on the mounting board, the semiconductor device having a plurality of conductive paths electrically separated by a trench, a small signal type semiconductor element fixed on the conductive path, an Au wire connecting the small signal type semiconductor element with the conductive path, and an insulating resin for coating the semiconductor element and the Au wire and being filled in the trench between the conductive paths to serve as the integral support, with a back face of the conductive paths exposed, and wherein connecting means other than the Au wire is used in an area except where the semiconductor device is mounted.
A fourteenth aspect of the invention is a hybrid integrated circuit device at least comprising a mounting board having at least a surface insulated and with a plurality of conductive patterns, a small signal type semiconductor element electrically connected to the conductive pattern, a large signal type semiconductor element electrically connected to the conductive pattern, an Au wire for bonding the conductive patterns, and an Al wire for bonding at least the large signal type semiconductor element with the conductive pattern, wherein a semiconductor device is mounted on the mounting board, the semiconductor device having a plurality of conductive paths electrically separated by a trench, a large signal type semiconductor element fixed on the conductive path, an Al wire connecting the large signal type semiconductor element with the conductive path, and an insulating resin for coating the large signal type semiconductor element and the Al wire and being filled in the trench between the conductive paths to serve as the integral support, with a back face of the conductive paths exposed, and wherein connecting means other than the Al wire is used in an area except where the semiconductor device is mounted.
A fifteenth aspect of the invention is a hybrid integrated circuit device at least comprising a mounting board having at least a surface insulated and with a plurality of conductive patterns, a small signal type semiconductor element electrically connected to the conductive pattern, a large signal type semiconductor element electrically connected to the conductive pattern, a small diameter fine metal wire for bonding at least a bonding electrode of the small signal type semiconductor element with the conductive pattern, and a large diameter fine metal wire for bonding the conductive patterns, wherein a semiconductor device is mounted on the mounting board, the semiconductor device having a plurality of conductive paths electrically separated by a trench, a small signal type semiconductor element fixed on the conductive path, a small diameter fine metal wire connecting the small signal type semiconductor element with the conductive path, and an insulating resin for coating the semiconductor element and the small diameter fine wire and being filled in the trench between the conductive paths to serve as the integral support, with a back face of the conductive paths exposed, and wherein connecting means other than the small diameter fine metal wire is used in an area except where the semiconductor device is mounted.
A sixteenth aspect of the invention is a hybrid integrated circuit device at least comprising a mounting board having at least a surface insulated and with a plurality of conductive patterns, a small signal type semiconductor element electrically connected to the conductive pattern, a large signal type semiconductor element electrically connected to the conductive pattern, a small diameter fine metal wire for bonding the conductive patterns, and a large diameter fine metal wire for bonding the large signal type semiconductor element with the conductive pattern, wherein a semiconductor device is mounted on the mounting board, the semiconductor device having a plurality of conductive paths electrically separated by a trench, a large signal type semiconductor element fixed on the conductive path, a large diameter fine metal wire connecting the large signal type semiconductor element with the conductive path, and an insulating resin for coating the semiconductor element and the large diameter fine metal wire and being filled in the trench between the conductive paths to serve as the integral support, with a back face of the conductive paths exposed, and wherein connecting means other than the large diameter fine metal wire is used in an area except where the semiconductor device is mounted.
A seventeenth aspect of the invention is a hybrid integrated circuit device at least comprising a mounting board having at least a surface insulated and with a plurality of conductive patterns, a small signal type semiconductor element electrically connected to the conductive pattern, a large signal type semiconductor element electrically connected to the conductive pattern, a small diameter fine metal wire for bonding the small signal type semiconductor element with the conductive pattern, and a large diameter fine metal wire for bonding the large signal type semiconductor element with the conductive pattern, wherein a semiconductor device is mounted on the mounting board, the semiconductor device having a plurality of conductive paths electrically separated by a trench, a semiconductor element fixed on the conductive path, a fine metal wire connecting the semiconductor element with the conductive path, and an insulating resin for coating the semiconductor element and the fine metal wire and being filled in the trench between the conductive paths to serve as the integral support, with a back face of the conductive paths exposed, and wherein the small diameter fine metal wire and the large diameter fine metal wire are used within the semiconductor device, and the fine metal wire is not used in an area except where the semiconductor device is mounted.
An eighteenth aspect of the invention is the hybrid integrated circuit device, wherein the side face of the conductive paths has a curved structure.
A nineteenth aspect of the invention is the hybrid integrated circuit device, wherein a conductive film is provided on the conductive paths.
A twentieth aspect of the invention is the hybrid integrated circuit device, wherein an active element and/or a passive element, besides the semiconductor element, are contained and electrically connected to the conductive path, and a circuit is formed including the active element and/or the passive element.
A twenty-first aspect of the invention is the hybrid integrated circuit device, wherein the conductive paths are composed of Cu, Al, Fexe2x80x94Ni alloy, Cuxe2x80x94Al laminate, or Alxe2x80x94Cuxe2x80x94Al laminate.
A twenty-second aspect of the invention is the hybrid integrated circuit device, wherein the conductive film is composed of Ni, Au, Ag or Pd, and is formed with a visor.